Trapped in the Eyes of Fairy Dust
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: Fairy dust reminds us of our childhood,it’s filled with happiness.Each and everyone have a glass container of it and sometimes,we can look at the container and remember all the happy time. But sometimes,the fairy dust is tainted. An Uchiha tribute.


A/N: This idea came to me when my real sister, alice-insomnia, were talking, although I should have been asleep. We had this whole conversation about the Naruto character until my mom said in our language for my sister to leave me alone so I could go asleep and shut up, well she didn't say that part. ANYWAY…this is an Uchiha fanfic tribute, although I hate Itachi. Sorry, this ain't yoai if you were looking for Sasuke AND Itachi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto accept my fanfictions, those ideas are mine, except Daughter of the Sound, which is twists with the ordinal plot.

Summary: Fairy dust reminds us of our childhood, it's filled with happiness. Each and everyone have a glass container of it and sometimes, when we turn into a preteen and older; we can look at the container and remember all the happy time. But sometimes, the fairy dust in the container can become tainted.

"_**To be ignorant of what happened before you were born is to be ever a child. For what is man's lifetime unless the memory of past events is woven with those of earlier times?**__**"**_

_**Marcus Tullius Cicero  
**_

* * *

Trapped in the Eyes of Fairy Dust 

_Sasuke…_

That's what they say when they think of the Uchiha, the last member of a great clan no one remembers but knows from the books in the single library of the Hokage and the little reminder that the Uchiha still has hope of rebuilding. But he, the single heir to whom has survived, doesn't want to really revive his clan; never does he want to see piercing eyes a deep crimson red as his own.

For him, the only thing that keeps him alive, his purpose in life, is to kill his eldest brother whom he used to love. Sometimes he wonders why he dreams of him and his brother, training with each other and smiling like they used to. But in a single day, a bond of many years shatters like glass pushed off the edge of a table.

His brother had said to read the inscriptions splattered across the white paper at the basement of the Uchiha's household, to know how to gain power, and to know the true meaning and purpose for the Uchiha clan, a purpose that was long forgotten and lost through endless time and burned to the torch. The only one left is the one he stared constantly at until the candle in his hand flickered and died away….

Fire….the thing he hated most. Although he used it often in justu, he hated how it felt as it brushed over his lips and was guided by his slightly shaking fingers. Fire causes so much pain and burns quickly, destroying everything in a flicker of the eye.

'_The true purpose and use of the Sharingan and its user is…' _and that, would be all to say. No one should every read the last remaining words, for it will forever leave them in shock and humiliation.

Sometimes he wonders if he could go back to his childhood and make things right, but that would be a miracle and impossible. He can look back at it, know that it is real, but he is to leave it forgotten and untouched. His memories are like fairy dust in a glass container. It amazes you as it shines and glitters, dancing and twirling on it's heal. You can stare constantly at it, wishing to touch it, but is sealed with a lock that has no key….

When he has dreams, he wakes up with a jerk and in cold sweat, breathless and staring into the empty room, the darkness enclosed around him. In the Uchiha compound, shadows always roam freely, so it's not always a surprise to the Uchiha, but when he wakes from a dream, he forgets everything and almost is shocked how still and quite the Uchiha compound is, even with many people in it. But something clicks in his head and he remembers that he is alone in the Uchiha manner.

The manner in which that held the once great clan is now almost broken and shattered. When he walks through the door, the frame leans toward him, for one of its hinges are broken. The Uchiha compound is filled with shadows and whispering screams of those who have died. But it is only he, the last Uchiha heir that hears what many do not. He can see what many can not and feel the pain in which the dead brings through the only compound that is left alone and never visited.

It is he who bears the burden of revenge and anguish on his shoulders. He believes that his mother and father would want him to gain power in anyway to kill the only other remaining Uchiha, his eldest brother. But he knows that it is not the way his father would want him to become strong. His father wanted him to be strong on his own, to gain power over time and be patient and let your natural born talent and the talent you've gain come to you when you need it. He knows that's what how his mother and father would want him to gain power, but instead, he though the other way, pushing the thought of how to gain power away.

"You're just like your brother!" she had shouted at him, tears streaming down her face. He had denied that, but now, he rethinks her words. Maybe she was right. As he looks at himself in the mirror, he can't help but see the wanting-power swirl in his eyes with the Sharingan. Sometimes, as he stares at his reflection, he can swear that Itachi is staring back at him. He is turning Itachi, his reflection is anyway. He grinded his teeth and punched the mirror as hard as he could with his fist, the reflecting glass shattering under his knuckles, blood tripping down his fingers. The reflection would shatter and the mirror would reflect back its normal looker, except the looker would look like he had a shattered reflection.

Sometimes he feels that way, shattered and lost, just clinging to the mirror's back, some of the pieces falling and lost on the darkened floor.

He sometimes wonders what would happen if his brother had never killed their clan, if nothing had happened between them and they were still happy…smiling and laughing.

But he resolves that it would have turned out the same either way.

_Itachi…_

That's what they say when they think of the pride and the disaster of the Uchiha clan, the podgy and the murder of his own family. Some people say that he's jus crazy, a psychopath and power hungry, but those how look beyond the impossible say another thing. He's not a psychopath, he's a sociopath one. One that was taught to think that way and one that was trained to think that way. With all the training his father had pushed him through, some people can understand, especially those who have gone through the same.

A month before he killed his own clan, he had thought of what his father had wanted. His father wanted his younger sibling, Sasuke, to become strong, to have power, but he mistook the saying from his father and thought differently. He thought about it constantly and his only conclusion to make Sasuke stronger was if he simulated hate towards a person. But who would be the person? He thought about that and eventually picked himself. The only problem next was how to make his little brother hate him. His little brother would sought to kill him, and if he succeed, then his younger sibling was truly stronger than he, just what his father wanted.

The next few weeks, he didn't have anything in mind but himself and getting power, sneaking constantly into the Uchiha's library and reading forbidden scrolls that were to be burned but instead locked away. A week before the assaination of his clan, he had killed his best friend, who was also part of the Uchiha clan. When Itachi was battling with his friend, something like a rush of joy ran over him. He pushed himself and he grew excited that he was battling against someone that had the same genes as he.

When he had finally managed to kill his friend, his hand and forearm was covered in blood. It smelled like metal, but to know the blood on his hands were almost exactly like his made him want to feel what it would be like to kill more, to have more of the same blood run through his fingers. Then he thought he could prove himself strong and he had finally found something that would make his young brother hate him and turn his life into a lonely piece of hell.

He knows that he can make anyone suffer if he wanted to. He had the key to everyone's childhood and mind. For his brother, he had opened the glass case with fairy dust and had drowned it in water and blood, making it thick. When he was done, he put back the deformed fairy dust in the jar and knew that he had made his little brother's childhood filled with darkness and blood.

Sometimes, as he stares constantly at the ceiling of his now room in the Akatsuki layer, he wonders if he made the right choice for his brother. He would turn to his side, letting out an exhale of breath and get lost in the darkness of the room and captured by sleep.

His knows that he would eventually have done it anyways.

---------

The series of events that happened to the two last Uchihas were set for a purpose, and if they refused to choose that path, something would eventually snap between them. So in the end, everything would have happened either way.

* * *

A/N: Why did this take me forever to write? Well, thanks for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it as i did writing it. Please reveiw! 

GlazingSilverWing


End file.
